A solar panel (also solar module, photovoltaic module or photovoltaic panel) is a packaged, connected assembly of photovoltaic cells. The solar panel can be used as a component of a larger photovoltaic system to generate and supply electricity in commercial and residential applications. Each panel is rated by its DC power output under standard test conditions, and typically ranges from 100 to 450 watts. The efficiency of a panel determines the area of a panel given the same rated output—an 8% efficient 230 watt panel will have twice the area of a 16% efficient 230 watt panel.
Because a single solar panel can produce only a limited amount of power, most installations contain multiple panels. These multiple panel systems can be installed on various types of mounting systems. Ground-based solar power systems consist of solar panels held in place by racks or frames that are attached to ground based mounting supports.
Fixed solar panel racks can be made of metal beams that hold the solar panels stationary above the ground. The fixed rack sets the angle at which the solar panels are held. The fixed tilt angle of the solar panels can be equivalent to an installation's latitude. The ground-based mounting support can include: pole mounts, which are driven directly into the ground or embedded in concrete. A photovoltaic system typically includes an array of solar panels, an inverter, and sometimes a battery and or solar tracker and interconnection wiring.
A problem with traditional solar panel mounts is that they can be very time consuming to install, because of the subsurface penetrations & racking assembly requirements and they occupy more land space than necessary. What is needed is an improved solar panel mounting system which is more time and cost effective while producing similar amounts of power and occupies much less area.